Un Mundo Enredado
by JustFics
Summary: Jessica Black es una chica de 14 años que se acaba de emancipar, quería apartarse de todos los insultos. ¿Insultos? si, ella era una friki en toda regla. ¿Que aventuras le esperarán en su nuevo hogar?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Ibuki reportándose para un nuevo fanfic :3**

**No sé que decir~ Espero que les guste, y espero reviews w**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

En este momento estoy corriendo por la calle,mientras llueve tanto que parece un diluvio,mis lagrimas se mezclan entre esta...creo que corro al instituto...

¿Por qué estoy corriendo? mejor se los cuento...pero... ¿Por donde empiezo?

Creo que debería decir mi nombre...¡Ah,si!

Me llamo Jessica Black,tengo 14 años,soy Escorpio (mi cumpleaños es el 28 de octubre) y mi cabello es marrón oscuro (casi negro) y me llega a la mitad de la espalda y es enrulado (aunque yo lo uso con una cola de caballo baja y dejo dos mechones sin atar) ; mis ojos,igual que mi cabello, son de un marrón casi negro.

Nací en un viaje que hizo mi familia en latinoamerica que estos se ganaron en un concurso,soy de Argentina,pero mi familia es francesa,a exepción de mi padre (siendo este británico) y yo.

Uso anteojos cuadrados,de marco rojo (mi color favorito,junto al negro) soy "alta" según mi familia (mido 1.64 cm.) y sobre mi personalidad...

...soy una friki sin remedio.

Creo que sería mejor les cuento por que estoy corriendo debajo de la lluvia,hablando de mi vida:

Yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Francia,junto a mi familia.

Esta estaba conformada por Sther Petit,de 52 años,mi madre,una mujer de cabello negro y liso que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombres,de caracter ella no tenía mucha afinidad,bah,con ninguna de las mujeres la tenía.

También estaba mi hermana Marilyn (la segunda en nacer,teniendo 28 años),muy parecida a mi madre EN TODO,pero estas no se llevaban bien y Marilyn tenía un peor caracter que mi madre.

Despues,mi hermana Nathaly,la menor...en estatura,tenía 27 añ tenía el cabello del mismo color que yo,pero caracter era animado y alegre.

¿Y los hombres?

Bueno,mi hermano (el mayor) se llamaba Jhonn,tenía 32 años, este me hizo friki y era al que mas quería en toda mi familia,pero el era demasiado malhumorado...

Y mi padre...el se llevaba 10 años con mi madre,teniendo ponía buena cara ante cualquier situación,siempre de buen humor.

Y yo,era la menor. ¿Mi primera consola? compartida con mi hermano,ya que la tenía de antes de que yo naciera. La primera vez que jugué en la PS1 fue a los 2 años. ¿Mi primer anime? a los 4 años. ¿Mi primer manga? a los 8.

¿Por qué hablo de mi familia en pasado? ya llegaré a esa parte...

La cuestión es que solo había una escuela en mi pueblo (había mas,pero eran impagables) y todos en la escuela me trataban mal,menos un chico: Kentin,más conocido como Ken. Este era mi mejor amigo,pero el estaba enamorado de un poco mas alto que yo,usaba anteojos gigantes y gruesos que no le permitían mostrar sus ojos y era el hijo de un militar.

Aparte de el tenía otro amigo,vive en otra ciudad,se llama Armin,lo conocí un verano,pero despues sabrán la historia.

Y en casa no podía estar ya que era un lío: todos se peleaban con todos.

Debido a eso,y a los constantes abusos que sufría en la escuela,me emancipé.

Me fuí a una ciudad cercana a mi nuevo hogar era bastante grande para que sea yo sola,ya que era la casa que heredamos de mis abuelos.

Consistía en 6 ambientes,4 habitaciones,la sala y el í que la habitación más grande sería mi "guarída" donde guardaria mis consolas,mis DVD's de anime y mis libros (incluyendo mis mangas), la segunda mas grande mi habitación y las demas para los visitantes (lease familia).

Apenas se fué mi familia,encendí la PC y empecé a hablar con mi amigo Armin:

**VioletDisaster:**

¿Que tal la mudansa,Jess?

**RedKiller:**

Nada mal,la casa es tan grande que hasta me hice mi propia guarída friki :B

**VioletDisaster:**

¡Te envidio! yo tengo que vivir con un loco por las compras...

Y yo con un raro que nunca sale  
Eso ultimo lo escribío Alexy,perdona ._.

**RedKiller:**

Me di cuenta,tranquilo ^^

**VioletDisaster:**

¿Hacemos una videollamada? quiero conocer tu nuevo hogar :D

Me quedé dudando...para empezar yo estaba solo vestida con una gran remera verde,que trataba de imitar a un Creeper de Minecraft,mi ropa interior y mis anteojos,pero la remera cubría todo...igual,era mis amigos,traté de convencerme de que no importaba que me vieran así.

**RedKiller:**

Esta bien:3

Momentos despues,apareció la cara de Armin en mi pantalla: el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba jugando con su PSP y su gemelo Alexy,de cabello celeste y ojos rosas, rondaba por la habitacion detras de su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¿Dejarías de jugar con tu bebe y prestarías atención a mi nueva casa?-dije bromeando,los dos hermanos miraron a la pantalla y les sonreí.

-¡Hola Jess!-el peliceleste saco a su hermano de la computadora,mientras el otro gemelo trataba de aparecer.

-Hola Alexy-sonreí-¿Tambien quieres ver mi hogar?

El ojiazul logro sacarse a su hermano de entrente y ubicarlo a su lado,de manera que se vieran los dos.

-¡Si!-dijo lleno de alegría el adicto a las compras.

Continuamos charlando,recorrí toda mi casa con la notebook encima hasta llegar al punto de partida nuevamente,mi habitación. Me separé de la camara olvidandome que llevaba puesto y me mostré en cuerpo entero diciendo "¡Y esta es mi casa!" con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja,para luego sentarme animada sobre mi cama.

Cuando volví a mirar a la pantalla vi al ojirosa riendose de su hermano,el cual estaba sonrojado mirando para otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Que linda te ves usando una SOLO esa remera que te dobla en ancho,aunque no es muy larga-dijo entre risas Alexy,recordé que todo este tiempo me vieron solamente la cara.

Ahí reaccioné y mi cara se tornó roja completamente,por lo cual agarré una almohada tapandome la cara.

-A-alexy...-dije con un suave tono de voz.

-¿Que pasa?-respondio el susodicho,su hermano también se había tapado la cara.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-grité,dejando la almohada en la cama y levantandome para terminar la videollamada.

-N-no e-esper-ese era Armin,pero corté la videollamada.

Apagué mi notebook y me dirigí al baño a ponerme mi pijama para luego ir a dormir,el día me dejó muy cansada.

Antes de dormir pensé en algo:

-Tengo miedo de ir a la escuela...

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews :D ¡Ibu-bu ama los reviews! *0***

**¡Hasta otro capítulo! **

**By: Ibuki**


	2. Capítulo 1: Nueva escuela, viejo amigo,

¡Hola! perdón por no subir conti, problemas personales TwT

Pero no se preocupen, a partir de este cap voy a subir hasta el 9 de golpe nwnU

¡Bye! (Ibuki)

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black y su familia.

* * *

Después de mudarme, las vacaciones terminaron (demasiado pronto para mi gusto),y mi peor temor empezaba: la escuela.

¿Le tenía miedo a los exámenes? para nada, mi promedio era el más alto en mi antigua escuela. ¿Miedo a los profesores? menos, me llevo muy bien con los adultos. ¿Que era entonces? miedo a que me traten mal como la anterior escuela.

Me desperté, y me dije a mi misma que no debía quedarme nunca más jugando online con Armin hasta las 2 de la mañana.

Me levanté, preparé unos cereales y desayuné, eran las 6:30 am y yo entraba a las 7:30 am. a la escuela, pero quería estar ahí a las 7:15 para ver si mi inscripción estaba bien.

A las 6:50 estaba saliendo de mi casa, tenía puesto unos jeans grises y una camisa roja manga larga abierta, debajo de la camisa una remera manga corta negra, unas zapatillas de lona negras y mi inseparable mochila de Pac-man, la cual adentro tenía mis carpetas con motivos de anime y mi cartuchera de pokémon. Estas cosas, aparte de que las llevo porque me gustan, las llevo porque quiero dejar en claro desde el principio que soy una "friki", tal vez así no me molesten.

Al llegar a la escuela me recibió una anciana muy amable, esta estaba vestida de rosa.

-¡Bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris!-sonrió-Debes ser la nueva estudiante me imagino, ve a la sala de delegados a completar tu inscripción.

Entre al gran edificio celeste, recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Sala de delegados", suspiré y decidí tocar la puerta, sería descortés entrar sin tocar.

-Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra el delegado?-dije con una voz suave y lo vi ante mi. Un chico más alto que yo, cabello rubio y ojos color miel me estaba sonriendo.

-Buenos días, soy Nathaniel, el delegado.-dijo alegremente.

-La directora me dijo que podía pasar por aquí para terminar mi inscripción-dije-me llamo Jessica, un gusto.

-Claro, debes ser la nueva-sonrió, parecía muy alegre-es bueno ver a estudiantes educados como tu.-al decir esto, volteo a revisar unos papeles.

-Tu formulario no necesita nada, puedes irte tranquila. (N/A: Me da pereza escribir TODO lo que hay que hacer xD)

Al salir de la sala, sentí que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Reconocía esa voz.

-¡JESSICA!-escuche la voz de Ken y en un segundo este me abrazó fuertemente, para que luego me liberara de el.

-Ken, tranquilo-le dije, el sabía que lo veía como amigo y por eso lo calmaba un poco cuando hacía algo "meloso" o "pasteloso" a mi parecer, me incomodaba un poco.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos-sonrió.

Caí en que se supone que EL vivía en el mismo pueblo que mis padres.

-Lo mismo digo pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté algo curiosa.

-Me mudé para venir al mismo instituto que tu-gritó sonriente.

De pronto, unas 3 chicas si pusieron frente a nosotros-apártense tortolitos-dijo con un tono de superioridad la que iba delante de las otras dos, era rubia y llevaba una blusa beige. Luego de decir eso nos empujó.

Después de eso las clases siguieron normalmente. Para mi sorpresa, el delegado iba a la misma clase que yo.

En el recreo decidí sentarme en un banco que había por el pasillo. Para estos momentos de aburrimiento (Ken de repente había desaparecido) siempre tenía mi 3Ds en la mochila, estaba por sacarla cuando una chica de cabello blanco se acercó a mi. Creo que esta en mi clase.

-Hola, me llamo Rosalya pero me puedes decir Rosa-dijo sentándome junto a mi.

-Soy Jessica, pero me puedes decir Jess-sonreí.

-Y dime...-me miró curiosa- ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?

Mi cara se puso roja, ¿Por qué me hizo esa pregunta?

-¿P-por qué preguntas eso?- miré para otro lado. Odiaba sonrojarme.

-Oh vamos, es que tienes pinta de que has estado con varios chicos-me guiñó el ojo-aparte, en nuestro curso no son muchas chicas, somos pocas y nos conocemos mucho. (N/A: perdonen si no se parece a la Rosa original, mi mente es rara ewe)

Esta chica era directa, MUY directa.

-B-bueno...la verdad es que estuve a punto de dar mi primer beso p-pero no lo di...-Aún no asimilaba por que le conté eso a ella, tal vez quería descargarme y recordar ese verano.

_-Flashback-_

_Era verano. Tendría 12 años por entonces. Yo fui a la playa de otra ciudad con mis padres._

_No era que odiara el mar, lo amaba en realidad, lo que odiaba realmente era el sol._

_Por suerte, lleve mi netbook y empecé a jugar online (tenía un "modem portátil") mientras mi madre tomaba sol y mi padre dormía. Así pasó media hora. Ellos se habían ido al mar, yo hubiera ido pero el sol estaba muy fuerte._

_Dejé de jugar un rato y miré el mar. Me di cuenta de que había un chico de cabello celeste arrastrando a un chico muy parecido a el, pero siendo este de cabello negro, el cual se estaba quejando. Me reí y me puse a jugar de nuevo._

_Media hora después, mis padres decidieron salir en una "cita" ellos solos, se llevaron sus cosas y me dejaron la sombrilla y algo de comida._

_En un momento me entusiasmé tanto con el juego que al subir de nivel pasé una gran vergüenza._

_-¡YAY, NIVEL 78!-Grité emocionada, cerrando los ojos y alzando los brazos en señal de victoria._

_Cuando los abrí descubrí que todos me miraban como si estuviera loca, incluyendo a esos dos chicos que había visto antes. A los cinco minutos todos volvieron a sus cosas, pero sentía que aquel pelinegro me seguía mirando._

_Un rato después, vi a ese chico que me estaba mirando acercarse, el peliceleste lo siguió._

_-Me llamo Armin, un gusto. ¿Podría saber a qué juego estás jugando?-sonrió._

_-M-me llamo Jessica y e-estoy jugando a L-lineage II _(N/A: Si existe ese juego, es genial :3)

_-Yo soy Alexy, su gemelo, encantado-era el peliceleste el que hablaba-yo me voy al mar-dijo alegremente suspirando, dejándonos solos._

_-Ok, eso es muy extraño-dije para mi misma y seguí jugando online. No me di cuenta que Armin seguía a mi lado hasta que casi lloro por que se me acabó la batería de la pc._

_-Tranquila-me dijo-cálmate._

_Miré el mar en silencio, me voltee a ver al chico que estaba jugando en su PSP, pero le ocurrió lo mismo que a mi._

_-¿Quieres ir al mar?-sonreí ofreciéndole al chico de cabello negro y me di cuenta que tenía ojos azules._

_-Si quieres-dijo y se levantó._

_Mientras trataba de entender como termine jugando en el agua con un chico que apenas conocía, este me salpicaba. Yo le seguí el juego y en un momento vi que una fuerte ola nos golpeó y el terminó encima mío, a orillas del mar, ambos sonrojados porque nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Pero vino su gemelo y nos empezó a mojar._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Así que nunca tuviste novio y menos besaste a alguien-dijo Rosa. Asentí.

Yo seguía sin entender que pasaba aquí me sentía como esa vez en la playa.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Otra vez sola?

Otro capítulo de golpe, disfruten ewe

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black y su familia.

* * *

El día en la escuela pasó muy lento, estaba muy cansada.

A la salida de la escuela comprobé que el pasillo era un caos. En ese caos choqué contra alguien, cuando subí la cabeza vi que era el delegado.

-Perdona Jessica-se disculpó el rubio-no era mi intención chocarte.

-Dime Jess si quieres-le sonreí. Después de eso, llegue a casa exhausta, pero le había prometido a Armin que le hablaría cuando llegue de la escuela.

Encendí la computadora, me conecte al chat y empezamos a hablar:

**RedKiller:**

Armin, te voy a matar.

**VioletDisaster:**

¿Qué hice? D:

**RedKiller:**

Me estoy muriendo de sueño y me conecto solo para hablarte.

**VioletDisaster:**

No tienes por qué quedarte hablando conmigo e.e  
Esta vez solo me conformaré con que me digas si te fue bien en la escuela.

**RedKiller:**

Si, me fue bien e.e

**VioletDisaster:**

Ah, antes de irte quiero decirte que te veías realmente linda con esa remera de creeper.

Me sonrojé y salí del chat, luego de eso me fui a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente hice toda mi "nueva" rutina que pasaría a ser monótona.

Al llegar a la escuela vi a Ken llorando, me acerqué a el preguntándole que pasó.

-La chica rubia que nos trató mal ayerme golpeó y me sacó todo mi dinero, ayer a la salida-dijo este entre sollozos-y cuando le conté a mi padre decidió llevarme a una escuela militar...

-¿¡QUÉ!?-sentí que la única compañía que tenía se iba muy lejos...

-Te traje un regalo de despedida-dijo mientras me entregaba un osito de peluche.

-¿Y-ya te vas?-estaba tartamudeando. Este no era mi día.

-Solo vine a despedirme de ti, Jess-al decir esto, el chico se fue y yo quedé sola.

Sentí que mi alma se destrozaba mientras veía a mi amigo irse en un auto con el que creo que era su padre. Esto va a los que piensan que los "frikis" no tenemos sentimientos.

Otra vez...otra vez me sentía_**sola.**_

Así pasaron las semanas. En dos semanas sin "amigos" me di cuenta que los tenía: siempre pasaba todo el tiempo de los recreos con Rosalya, Lyssandro, Mary (este era un chico despistado y bastante misterioso y ella tenía una actitud muy similar a el),Violetta (una chica muy tímida), Zoey (una chica enérgica) y Nathaniel.

En la tercera semana del mes, empezó a llover y, con el cambio de clima, me enfermé. Tuve que pasarme toda la semana en cama (la verdad, me la pasaba jugando online con Armin) y Nathaniel me traía los apuntes todos los días. Nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos.

Y siempre hablaba con mis amigos Armin y Alexy, ellos nunca me fallaban.

Un día, mientras tenía una videollamada con Armin, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Se encuentra Jessica Black?-preguntó una mujer.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy de la policía federal. Lamento comunicarle que su familia sufrió un **_fatal_** accidente de tránsito.

Corté, ya no quería seguir escuchando.

Fatal… con solo esa palabra mi rostro se inundó en lágrimas...

Me di cuenta que los gemelos me miraban extrañados y terminé la videollamada.

Salí de mi casa, empecé a correr bajo la lluvia mientras lloraba… y aquí empecé a contarles todo...

Llegué a la puerta del instituto, aún no sé que hago aquí.

Vi a un chico rubio salir de este, el cual solo me miraba y reaccioné que estaba arrodillada.

Me di cuenta que aquel chico era Nath y de pronto se puso a correr hacia mi.

-¿¡Jessica!? ¿¡Qué te paso!?-el chico me gritó eso mientras me levantaba, parece preocupado.

-M-mi f-familia...-alcancé a decir eso y me puse a llorar de nuevo. En este momento siento que el me abraza, creo que me estoy sonrojando.

-Creo que sería mejor si te llevo a tu casa y ahí me explicas todo.

Traté de caminar, pero las piernas me temblaban.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?-no me dejó responder y me alzó al "estilo nupcial", como en las películas.

-Nathaniel, bájame-lo regañé. No me sentía bien y no quería que el se preocupe por mi...pero necesitaba ayuda, me sentía muy sola.

Llegamos a mi casa, ambos estábamos empapados. Lo invité a entrar y le ofrecí ropa de mi hermano que encontré de casualidad.

Un rato después ambos estábamos cambiados y le expliqué lo que pasó. Afuera estaban cayendo rayos y truenos.

El silencio me está matando.

-Te ves linda con el cabello suelto-cierto. Tengo el cabello suelto y Nathaniel siempre me lo vio atado.

-Gracias-le respondí-no podrás volver a tu casa con esta lluvia. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? tengo cuartos extra.-no podía creer que la que hablaba era yo, estoy hablando con un tono de voz muy frío.

-Mis padres se preocuparán-al ver que dijo es le hice un puchero de la forma más infantil que pude. Creo que lo estoy convenciendo.

-Esta bien, diré que estoy en la casa de Lyssandro.-estaba...¿Sonrojado? es la primera vez que lo veo a Nath así.

-¿Quieres tom-mi teléfono sonó, leí en la pantalla "VioletDisaster" y atendí. A el le debía una explicación.

-¿¡QUÉ TE PASÓ HERMANITA!? ¡TE DEJAMOS 10 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS!-era Alexy, para mi sorpresa. Está gritándome que se quedó preocupado y yo estoy callándome.

-¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS HERMANITA! ¡Y DEJA DE USAR EL TELEFONO DE ARMIN! Después te explicaré todo.-le corté, estaba molesta.

Noté que algo me miraba, era el rubio. Creo que lo asusté

-P-perdón, no era mi intención gritar enfrente de ti-me disculpé, el asintió-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien-sonrió.

-Voy a preparar algo, cocinar me levantará el ánimo.-mi voz estaba quebradiza, iba hacia la cocina cuando me tropecé con el control remoto que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Jess!-dijo el ojiamarillo se paró delante de mi y ambos nos caímos, quedando así yo encima de el.

No me podía estar pasando esto, justo a mi...en un día como hoy...me sonrojé a mas no poder.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	4. Capítulo 3: Solos en casa

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black y su familia.

* * *

Luego del "incidente" cenamos. Después de cenar, le ofrecí algo de ropa de mi hermano para que usara de pijama. El le habría dicho a sus padres que estaba con Lyss.

Fui a ponerme el pijama y luego fui a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes para ver si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo.

-¿Necesitas algo Nath-estaba sin camisa y me miró, se sonrojo un poco y salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Soy un tomate.

Voy corriendo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Veo mi celular y el chat tenía muchos mensajes. Todos de Armin.

Simplemente los ignoré y lancé mi teléfono sobre la cama. Voy a la sala de juegos, ahí estoy a salvo de cualquier cosa.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar salió Nathaniel del cuarto de al lado.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?-No, no tenía fiebre, estaba aún sonrojada por lo que había visto.

-N-no, no me pasa nada.-entré a mi guarida y me puse a jugar en la Portal 2 inconscientemente, pensaba en mi familia. Trataba de convencerme de que no habían muerto, que aún estaban en mi casa todos felices...pero no creo que ellos eran felices.

No, ellos ya no sentían nada.

Comencé a llorar en silencio mientras jugaba. Amo los videojuegos porque me ayudan a distraerme de mis problemas, pero esta vez no funcionaba.

Apagué la consola y voy a mi habitación, me saco los anteojos, me acuesto en la cama mirando a la puerta, como esperando a que ellos entren, agarro una almohada y la abrazo para luego llorar presionando mi cara contra ella. Era una niña pequeña de nuevo y la almohada era como mi conejo de peluche.

Miro de nuevo a la puerta y veo al rubio espiándome, susurré algo que no entendí y caí dormida. Pero antes de dormirme escuché una voz.

-Está bien.

Cuando desperté no estaba abrazando a la almohada mi lado había un chico al que no veía muy bien. Tanteé buscando en mi mesa de noche mis anteojos, me los puse y vi que Nathaniel estaba dormido, pegado a mi, abrazándome. Me sonrojé levemente y sentí que debía abrazarlo. Pero no lo hice.

Me quedé un rato viéndolo, aún sonrojada, cuando noté que el despertaba.

-B-buenos días-el también estaba sonrojado.

-¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!?-estaba completamente roja, tan roja que podía hacerme pasar por un tomate en cualquier verdulería.

-¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche...?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Algún día te lo diré-el rubio tenía una sonrisa pícara, parece que al verme roja trató de tranquilizarme diciendo "tranquila, solo dormí a tu lado"

Me levanté para ir a cocinar algo, es un sábado y ya casi son las 13:00 hs.

Yo nunca almuerzo los sábados porque me despierto tarde. Siento que algo me sigue con la mirada y se va acercando, me doy vuelta y Nath me acorrala contra la pared de la cocina.

-Jessica...-empezó a acariciarme la cara con delicadeza, creo que mi destino es ser un tomate-tu me...-sonó el timbre de casa. Di gracias al cielo, casi rompo una vieja promesa.

-¡Hola! Que linda casa tienes, muéstramela.-era Rosalya, estaba acompañada de todo nuestro grupo de amigos y su novio Leigh, el cual era el hermano mayor de Lyss .Esta vio a Nathaniel y empezó a gritar como loca- ¡USTEDES SON UNOS PERVER-le tapé la boca.

-Te explicaré todo.

Los invité a pasar y les explique todo lo que había pasado sin muchos detalles, la cara de Nathaniel parecía mas que preocupado, tanto como la mía. Mi voz se está quebrando poco a poco.

Justo cuando terminé de contarles todo sonó en mi celular una notificación. Era un mensaje del chat que tenía con Armin.

**VioletDisaster:**

Si quieres explícame lo de ayer, quiero verte a los ojos cuando te escuche.

**RedKiller:**

Hoy, a las 6.

No entendí aquel mensaje que me había enviado. Simplemente lo ignoré.

Trataron de animarme entre todos, a las 17:30 decidieron dejarme sola. Si que tengo buenos amigos, ellos me entendieron.

A las 18 en punto vi que en mi pantalla había una petición de videollamada y la acepté.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-los gemelos lo dijeron al unísono.

-Si...es una larga historia.

Les conté todo con lujo de detalles. Menos lo de anoche, claro. Alexy era tan celoso como si fuera mi verdadero hermano.

Armin miró a su gemelo y viceversa. Estaban tramando algo.

-Hay algo que no nos dijiste Jessica-el ojirosa me sorprendió con su frase-anoche escuche que había alguien contigo mientras me gritabas. ¿Era tu novio?-este tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras el moreno parecía molesto.

-Nath es s-solo un amigo-me puse toda roja al recordar la escena que fue interrumpida por Rosa.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	5. Capítulo 4: Visita inesperada

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black y su familia.

* * *

Ya casi se cumplía un mes de cuando quede sola. Nath parecía que coqueteaba conmigo pero yo aún seguía mal por mi familia y no le daba atención. Y para empeorar las cosas la hermana de Nath (esa rubia que me empujó una vez) me hacía "bullying" o como se diga.

Ese maldito día 16 tenía un humor de perros. Había pasado un mes.

Amber no tuvo otra idea que hacerme del día el peor. Entró al aula y yo estaba sentada en mi banco, estaba escuchando música cuando sacó mis auriculares y me tiró del pelo.

-Decidí que necesitas un peina nuevo-dijo mientras me tiraba más fuerte. Parece que al verme sentada quiso intimidarme mostrándome que podía ser mal alta que yo. Yo estaba de mal humor, agarre su mano fuertemente, hice que me soltara, me paré sobre mi silla para subirme a mi banco. La agarré del cuello de su nueva chaqueta y la miré como una asesina serial.

-Si vuelves a tocarme te degüello, petisa-me burlé de ella y la solté haciendo que cayera al suelo. Estaba a mucha altura para ella.-y que te quede claro, si me vuelves a molestar-estaba gritando y la señalé con el dedo índice de manera amenazante-el banco en el que estoy parada terminará sobre tu cabeza mientras duermes.

Me volví a sentar y seguí escuchando música. Todos me miraban extrañados ya que era una de las más tranquilas del curso. Amber y sus perritas falderas fueron corriendo al baño; al irse estas todos me empezaron a vitorear.

-Eres la primera que se enfrenta a ella, felicidades.-era Violetta, ella casi nunca hablaba, solo lo hacía si era necesario.

Al día siguiente todos me felicitaban, aunque ni los conocía. En el Sweet Amoris (si, así se llama mi escuela) las noticias (léase chismes) corren como viento en popa, diría mi padre.

Me quedé hablando con Rosa en el pasillo, aún no habían comenzado las clases cuando en la puerta vi a dos figuras familiares, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello azul. Los reconocí al instante y me tapé la boca para no gritar de la emoción. Eran mis gemelos favoritos.

Ellos me vieron y asintieron a la vez, yo también asentí y Rosalya me miraba extrañada. Era una manera de comunicarnos que significaba solo una cosa: hacer nuestro saludo "especial".

-Rosa, mira esto.-retrocedí unos pasos y empecé a correr a toda velocidad. Vi que todos se habían echo a un lado y luego alguien dijo "¡Cuidado! y vi una señal de piso mojado en medio del pasillo. Usé toda mi habilidad con el kinect y salté sobre el cartel, pisando este con la punta del pie y salté evitando el piso mojado, justo delante estaban los gemelos, solo a unos pasos. Escuché a Nath saliendo de la sala de delegados diciendo "¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" creo que me está viendo. Mierda, terminaré castigada.

Salté a mi par favorito y estos dos abrieron ambos brazos sonrientes y me atraparon. Finalizamos con un gran abrazo mientras todos en el pasillo aplaudían.

-Los extrañé mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti Jess-dijo Armin.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-era Nathaniel que me miraba asombrado y Rosa se nos acercaba riéndose.

-Eso estuvo genial, aún no puedo creer que casi repruebas educación física-dijo la peliblanca largando una carcajada, el rubio también rió.

-El es Armin-dije agarrando al moreno-y el es Alexy-señalé al ojirosa-son lo más cercano a hermanos que me queda.

-Un gusto, soy Nathaniel y ella es Rosalya.

-¿Me explican que hacen por aquí?-la verdad es que reaccione que su visita era sorpresa.

-¿No le dijiste, Alexy?-dijo el ojiazul, su hermano negó con la cabeza-nos mudamos contigo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-todo el instituto me miró. No podía creerlo y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en la enfermería. Estaba todo mi grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué paso...?-me dolía la cabeza.

-Te enteraste que íbamos a vivir contigo y te pusiste tan feliz que desmayaste.

Lo recordé todo y lo primero que hice fue sentarme, todos me miraron algo preocupados.

-Alexy, ¿Puedes acercarte?-pregunté

-Claro-respondió el susodicho y lo golpee en la cara con la almohada.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

-Ya es hora de irnos-anunció el ojimiel-dormiste toda la mañana.

Inmediatamente hice caso a mi instinto de niña pequeña y señalé a Armin que jugaba con su amada PSP.

-Fue su culpa. Me hizo quedarme despierta toda la noche online esperándolo-este solo dijo "Eh" y siguió jugando.

Salimos del insti y nos separamos, los gemelos pasaron por su equipaje y fuimos a mi casa en taxi. Les mostré la casa (menos la guarida, si no creo que Armin se encerraba ahí) y les dije que podían elegir sus habitaciones.

Fui al balcón, apoyé mis brazos en la cornisa y me puse a pensar. No podía creer que mis mejores amigos ahora vivieran conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Armin se paró a mi lado y me imitó.

-No, solo pienso.

Nos quedamos así un rato y ya se estaba ocultando el sol.

-¿Sabes? estar así me recuerda a una promesa que te hice hace unos años, creo que fue en navidad.

Me sonrojé, pensé que el no lo recordaba.

_-Flashback-_

_Era navidad, tendría unos 13 años. Mis amigos Armin y Alexy vinieron a pasar la navidad con nosotros._

_Casi eran las doce y decidí ir al jardín trasero, ahí los fuegos artificiales se veían mejor._

_Armin fue hasta donde estaba y empezó a hablar nervioso._

_-D-discúlpame...me olvidé tu regalo en casa-parecía realmente triste._

_-No importa, los regalos no son lo importante-le resté importancia con un gesto._

_Nos quedamos en silencio un rato._

_-¡Ya sé!-dijo y me abrazó-algún día voy a darte tu primer beso._

_Terminamos el día viendo abrazados los fuegos artificiales._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Aún no cumpliste tu promesa-reí.

De pronto, el me agarró del brazo y me acercó a el. Posó dos dedos en mi mentón y me levantó un poco la cabeza. Acercó su rostro al mio y se rozaron levemente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos.-obedecí y sentí que el soltaba mi cabello y sacaba lentamente mis anteojos. Segundos después sentía su respiración agitada.-Jessica...-sentí como sus labios hacían presión contra los míos. Es una sensación...electrizante.

Correspondí el beso y después de esos pocos minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad (una hermosa eternidad) tuvimos que parar por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Cumplí mi promesa?-Armin me miraba a los ojos, sonriente.

-Si, si lo hiciste-lo abracé y nos sentamos en unas sillas de exterior que había por el balcón a mirar las estrellas y me quedé dormida abrazándolo.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso, se come?

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black, Mary, Zoey y la familia de Jess.

* * *

Narra: Jessica

Desperté en una cama que no era la mia. La habitación estaba totalmente decorada de poster de videojuegos y supuse que era la de Armin.

Espera...¿¡Qué hago en la cama de Armin!?

Quiero moverme, pero algo me lo impide. Es el susodicho, que sigue dormido, me abrazaba. Creo que debo inventarle una excusa a Nathaniel para explicar por qué falté hoy.

Me libre del moreno (como pude) y me dí cuenta de que estaba solo con mi ropa interior. ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?

Moví al ojiazul un poco para que se despertara y lo hizo. Me sonrojé de solo pensar lo que pudo haber pasado anoche.

-A-armin...

-¿Qué pasa?-estaba un poco dormido.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ESTOY EN TU CAMA DURMIENDO EN ROPA INTERIOR!?

-Tu ropa se veía incomoda.

-¿Y por qué en TU cama?

-Quería pasar la noche contigo.

Me puse tan roja como el EVA 02 y creo que el se dio cuenta.

-¡N-no me refería a "eso" exactamente!-el se sonrojó también-quería pasar la noche a tu lado, sin hacer nada más-desvió la mirada a la pared.

Me levanté y trate de ver mi ropa, pero todo estaba tan borroso.

-¿Buscas tus anteojos?-el también se levantó y me los colocó.

-Gracias-seguí buscando mi ropa hasta que la encontré y me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme una remera larga como vestido, luego, a mi guarida a ver Accel World.

Narra: Alexy

Esta mañana cuando abrí la puerta de mi hermano lo encontré durmiendo con Jess. Me suplicó que lo cubra en la escuela y le dije que lo haría a cambio de que me llevara de compras.

-¡Alexy! ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y Jessica?-era Rosalya, la mejor amiga de Jessica.

-Jessica tenía un poco de fiebre y Armin tuvo gripe la semana anterior. Ahora están en la _cama_, me imagino.-no pude evitar reír al decir lo último, Rosa me miraba extrañada.

-¿Se enfermó de nuevo?-era el delegado principal.

-Sep-asentí. Rosalya se había ido, solo quedamos Nathaniel y yo.

-¿Puedo pasar por tu casa a ver cómo está?

-Claro, ven conmigo a la salida.

Y así fue, estaba con el delegado yendo a mi nuevo hogar, cuando abrí la puerta solo vi a mi gemelo jugando con su PSP.

-¿Donde esta Jess?-pregunté.

-Hola Armin-dijo el pelirrubio.

-Hola Nathaniel. Está en su guarida, no me dejó entrar.-respondió el friki de mi hermano.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de su guarida y toqué esta, aunque en realidad sabía que terminaría yo abriendo la puerta y acerté.

-Armin no molestes. Jess estaba viendo una serie y comiendo porquerías.

-Soy Alexy y ya le conté a Nathaniel que estuviste con fiebre desde ayer.-se dio vuelta y le guiñé un ojo disimuladamente.

Narra: Jessica

Me abalancé a abrazar a mi rubio, sabía que se preocupaba si faltaba a clases.

Espera... ¿**MI **rubio?

Nathaniel es solo un amigo, igual que Armin...¿verdad? Ellos solo son mis mejores amigos, ¿no?

Solo no espero estar enamo...nah, es imposible. Soy demasiado infantil para eso.

No me di cuenta y Alexy ya se había ido, seguía abrazada a Nathaniel.

-Jess...si te sientes bien podríamos salir a algún lado mañana...¿quieres?

-C-claro-me sonrojé.

-¿Vengo por ti a las 6?

-Está bien.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla, me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? así se saluda en mi país-le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Pero no eres francesa?-rió.

-Mi madre y mis hermanos lo eran. Mi padre era británico y yo soy latina, nací en un viaje que hizo mi familia a Argentina, pero me crié aquí-me miró sorprendido-eres el primero al que se lo digo, siéntete halagado.

Nos despedimos y el desde lejos me dijo algo.

-Te ves linda con esa remera.

Me puse como un tomate y entré rápido, fui a mi habitación y llamé a Rosa y le conté todo, hasta lo que sentía (que no sabía que era)

-Amiga...lo que sientes es amor. Y pasaré mañana, te ayudaré a elegir que ponerte para tu cita.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿Celos?

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black, Mary, Zoey y la familia de Jess.

* * *

Narra: Jessica.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, un sábado. Rosa llegaría en media hora.

Yo estaba en mi habitación encerrada, desde ayer que no salí de los nervios. Seguí en mi nube de pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta suavemente y abrí.

-¿Rosa? Pensé que llegarías más tarde.-ok, esa no me la esperaba. La albina traía muchas bolsas de colores y cajas. -¿Qué llevas en todo eso?

-Solo lo importante… ya sabes, ropa, zapatos maquillaje…-la miré extrañada-vas a quedar hermosa.-sonrió.

Una media hora después yo ya estaba lista para mi salida. Llevaba un maquillaje "natural" según Rosa, una blusa celeste de mangas cortas ajustada debajo del pecho y caía suelta, un sweater fino blanco, unos jeans azules oscuro y unos zapatos blancos. Mi cabello estaba suelto. Rosalya no dejaba de repetir "¡En el fondo eres una princesa!".

Cuando ella se fue, espere a que sean las 6 para que venga Nathaniel y cuando tocaron timbre salí corriendo hacia la entrada.

-¡Hola Nathaniel!- saludé contenta. El llevaba una camisa azul abierta y una remera simple de color blanco abajo.

-Te ves hermosa- ¿Se sonrojó o me parece a mi?, yo también me sonrojé un poco.- ¿Quieres ir a la heladería cerca del parque?

-¡Sí!-exclamé emocionada, me encantaba el helado.

Después de eso partimos a nuestro destino.

Narra: Alexy

Después de que escuchara a Jess hablar con Rosa, le conté todo a mi hermano y decidimos espiarla "por su bien", como buenos hermanos.

Se estaban dirigiendo al parque cuando vimos una pareja conocida, parece que nos vieron.

-¿Mary, Lyssandro? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Armin en un susurro.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó una pequeña Mary. Su cabello negro estaba suelto y sus ojos verdes brillaban.

-Es que nuestra hermanita está en su primera cita-respondí tranquilamente.

-¿Es la primera? Vaya, esperaba más de Jessy-jess- era Zoey, una chica de nuestro curso que era de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Estaba acompañada de…

¿Qué diablos hace con Castiel?

-La verdad, como ella no es una tabla de planchar como ALGUIEN- el pelirrojo señaló a su compañera de orbes azules- no me esperaba que nunca haya salido con nadie.

-¡No digas eso de mi hermana!-bufó Armin.

-Aunque no lo crean, Jess es una persona muy inocente.-Rosalya venía con Leigh.

-¡Mierda! Ya perdimos los perdimos de vista!-susurré para mi mismo.

-Entraron a la heladería, tranquilo.-respondió Lyss.

Nos trasladamos todos a un punto cercano de la heladería y donde nos pudiéramos esconder.

Narra: Jessica.

-¿Leíste "Los Juegos del Hambre" ya, Nath? Es una muy buena crítica a la pobreza.

-Prefiero las novelas policiales, pero gracias por la recomendación Jess.

Seguí comiendo mi helado de frutilla (N/A: Fresas) tranquilamente cuando Nathaniel empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Jessica…quería decirte que…yo digo tu…emm…

Narra: Armin

¿Se le está por confesar? ¿A mi hermanita? ¿A MI JESSICA?

-Alexy, tenemos que parar esto ahora.

-Pero si forman una linda pareja-bufaron las tres chicas presentes.

Luego de eso, nos encimamos un poco más para ver que sucedía pero nos caímos y quedamos los ocho presentes.

Narra: Jessica.

Escuché un ruido y me di vuelta instintivamente. No esperaba encontrarme a todos mis amigos ahí… ¿¡Me estaban espiando!?

Todos estaban ahí… de menor a mayor importancia, Castiel, Zoey, Mary, Lyssandro, Leigh, Rosalya, Alexy y Armin…

Eso me enfureció aún más.

-¿Q-qué rayos hacen?-traté de calmarme, pero fue en vano.

-S-solo queríamos saber si estabas bien-respondió un nervioso Armin.

-Ustedes…ustedes dos…-señalé a los gemelos con un dedo acusador- ¡son unos idiotas!-agarré el cono de helado de Nath y le puse a cada uno de los gemelos el alimento frio en sus cabezas y salí corriendo directo a casa, llegué y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me acosté y agarré mi conejita amarilla (por supuesto que es un peluche) y una vieja foto familiar, cuando se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

Agarré papel y lápiz y empecé a escribir rápido. Después de eso me cambié poniéndome una sudadera negra y jeans negros con unas zapatillas de lona (N/A: Las converse xd) negras, me até el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y me saqué mis anteojos para ponerme mis lentes de contacto verdes. Me desmaquillé y armé mi mochila con lo que necesitaba: mi conejita, la foto familiar, un paquete de papas, una botella de agua, mis auriculares, algo de dinero, mi celular y un abrigo de más por las dudas.

Dejé la nota en mi escritorio y cuando estaba lo suficientemente oscuro escapé por mi ventana trepando un árbol cercano, lo bajé y me dirigí a la estación de bus que llevaba a otras ciudades.

Narra: Alexy.

-Jessica, perdónanos por favor.-supliqué a la puerta. Ya eran como las ocho y no había salido de su cuarto.

Me rendí y abrí la puerta de su habitación pero no esperaba encontrarme esto…

-¡ARMIN!-grité desesperado-¡Ven rápido!

Mi gemelo llegó en un instante y se sorprendió tanto como yo.

Entré a su habitación y observé que la ropa que tenía puesta antes estaba tirada, que su peluche y su foto no estaban y su mochila tampoco. Al acercarme al escritorio encontré una nota.

"Chicos:

Volveré en unos días, lo más probable el lunes.

Me molestó mucho lo que hicieron.

PD: No me busquen, quiero estar sola.

-Jessica"

-Armin…

-¿¡Encontraste algo!?-el azabache tenía un ataque de nervios.

-Llama a los chicos…hay que hacer una gran búsqueda…

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	8. Capítulo 7: Una flor para una flor

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black, Mary, Zoey y la familia de Jess.

Este capítulo es el segundo más largo que escribí owo

Narra: Jessica.

Llegué a mi destino: un pequeño pueblo cercano a mi hogar actual. El pueblo se divide en dos: los pobres-clase media y los ricos. Es un pueblo tan pequeño que todos los de cada barrio se conocían perfectamente, por eso vine así.

Me puse mis auriculares y mi capucha y encaminé directo al cementerio, no quería hablar con nadie.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde quería reconocí una figura encorvada: el viejo pervertido del cementerio. Este era el encargado de enterrar a todos y cuidar del lugar.

-Disculpe-me acerqué a él, pero mantuve una distancia de 3 metros por seguridad-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la tumba en honor a la familia Black?-mi voz era triste.

El pervertido se lamió los labios- es la más grande, al fondo del bosque.-señaló un bosque de pinos al fondo del cementerio.

Atravesé el bosque, en el camino agarré unas flores blancas y al final del bosque llegué a una bóveda con un cartel que decía "Flia. Black", pero cuando intenté acercarme me tropecé.

-Mmmm… eres demasiado bella para estar en un lugar tan oscuro tu sola, pequeña, deja que te acompañe.-dios, el pervertido se me había acercado.

Traté de levantarme, pero me había doblado el tobillo y no podía huir. El viejo me abrazó de atrás y empezó a quitarme la sudadera mientras me tocaba con una mano, la otra me tapaba la boca y me besaba el cuello.

Logré morderlo y empecé a gritar desesperada:

-¡AYUDENME! ¡ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME!- estaba por romper en llanto cuando un pelimarrón se acercó y golpeó al pervertido. Yo abracé mis rodillas y escondí la cabeza en ellas, esta situación era horrible.

Escuché que alguien se me acercaba y por un acto de reflejo me alejé, aún en el piso, chocando con la casa de piedra de mi familia. Miré y era el chico de antes que me ayudó.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo más?- parecía preocupado.

-N-no, no me hizo nada aparte de eso…-susurré, lo vi con más detenimiento y noté que tenía ojos esmeralda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-extendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme y luego caminamos por el bosque.

No quería que nadie me reconozca, así que no me quedo otra opción más rápida que decir…

-Amelia-mi segundo nombre-¿Y tu?

-Kentin- se agachó en el bosque, donde había varias flores de colores por alguna razón. Agarró una flor blanca y la puso detrás de mi oreja- una flor para una flor aún más bella-sonrió.

Espera… ¿¡KENTIN!? Solo había un Kentin por estos barrios. Y todos le decían Ken. Y el tenía ojos verdes esmeralda. No podía ser otro.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta, pero lo disimulé. Le diría más tarde quien era.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde te estas quedando?-preguntó.

-En realidad… acabo de llegar y fui a visitar a alguien.

-Yo también fui a visitar a alguien-parecía algo triste-la verdad, fue una gran tragedia.

Narra: Armin.

-Bien, ya registramos la habitación y no está su ropa negra, su celular, su conejo de peluche, la foto de su familia, unos cuantos abrigos y sus auriculares. Lo raro es que dejó sus anteojos-suspiró Alexy.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me paré, en la sala estaban todos mirándome raro: Castiel, Zoey, Mary, Lyssandro, Leigh, Rosalya, Nathaniel-quien vino en mi contra, pero lo necesitábamos- y Alexy. Nos juntamos para buscar a Jess.

-Chicos, ayúdenme a buscar en su habitación una cajita blanca.

Todos buscaban; Castiel encontró el cajón de la ropa interior de ella y Nath, Lyss, Alexy y Leigh lo golpearon, por suerte.

Las chicas registraban cada centímetro del lugar, Rosalya miraba ambos lados del ropero: Uno lleno de ropa regalada por su familia (la cual nunca usaba porque no le gustaba) y la que usaba siempre, por esto Rosalya se empezó a quejar de toda la linda ropa que su amiga no usaba.

Zoey encontró el viejo bajo de Jess, el cual no usaba hace tiempo y casi lo empieza a tocar, pero Mary la detuvo.

Busqué la pequeña caja blanca por todos lados, no la encontré y mis sospechas se confirmaron.

-Mierda…-susurré.

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Zoey, aun siendo regañada por Mary.

-No, ese el problema-dije- no buscamos a una chica de ojos casi negros y cabello suelto… buscamos a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello prolijo-estaba frustrado.

-Armin… ¿Tu crees que pudo haber ido allí?-sabía a lo que se refería mi hermano y asentí.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó un rubio preocupado.

-Chicos… con Armin pensamos que lo más probable es que se haya ido al pueblo a "visitar" a su familia…

-Debemos ir a la estación-dijo Lyssandro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué cambió totalmente su apariencia?-preguntó un confundido Leigh.

-Fácil-era Castiel quien estaba recostado en la pared- si alguien quiere visitar un lugar y no ser molestado, trata de que no lo reconozca.

Nos dirigimos a la estación de buses y nos subimos al primero que iba al pueblo.

Narra: Jessica.

Ken estaba quedando en un hotel de la parte rica del pueblo, bueno, la verdad en otro barrio no hay hoteles.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación y al entrar empezamos a hablar de lo sucedido.

-Ya vengo, voy al baño-dije.

Fui al baño y me solté el cabello para atármelo en una cola baja y agarré de mi mochila el estuche de los lentes de contacto, los saqué de mis ojos y los guardé.

Salí del baño y el estaba a espaldas de mi.

-¿Ahora me reconoces, Ken?-mi voz sonaba como siempre, no estaba ni triste ni nerviosa, sonaba normal. El se dio vuelta y me miró detenidamente. Antes de que dijera algo, hablé.-Jessica Amelia Petit Black, 14 años, emancipada y luego huérfana. Su mejor amigo se llamaba Ken.

-¿¡Jessica!?-su cara era un poema, corrió a abrazarme y sentí que me estaba faltando el aire.

-Ken…no respiro…-aparte de eso, la situación en el cementerio me hizo no querer más contacto físico por un tiempo.

-Perdón, perdón-me soltó.

-Cambiaste mucho Ken-hice un puchero-¿Tus anteojos?

-Yo debería preguntar eso-rió-en la academia militar no puedo usar los anteojos, así que uso lentes de contacto.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué haces por el pueblo?- me senté en la cama y el hizo lo propio.

-Lo mismo que tu-su voz tenía cierto deje de tristeza-lo lamento Jessica, no estuve cuando lo necesitabas…

-Está bien, los gemelos me ayudaron.

Pasamos varias horas hablando, no teníamos sueño.

Escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre, la primera vez no le preste atención. La segunda sospeché y la tercera los dos nos asomamos por la ventana.

Narra: Armin.

Estábamos enfrente de lo que parecía un hotel y empezamos a gritar su nombre tres veces.

Recordé las palabras de Castiel y pensé que tal vez no usó su verdadero nombre…

-¡AMELIA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, todos me miraron extraño y luego me imitaron.

Una chica con una camisa blanca más grande que ella y de cabello suelto cuyo color era casi negro salió del edificio y sentí una cachetada.

-Les dije que no me buscaran. Y no pueden gritar a las 4 de la mañana en este barrio, ¿Quieren que los maten?-estaba realmente enojada.

-¡Tu fuiste la princesa que tenía que rescatar! ¿Por qué te escapaste, tonta?- la abracé y sentí que me empujo, luego retrocedió rápidamente, su cara parecía asustada. La miré extrañado y parecía por llorar.

-¿Pasó algo para que no quieras que te abracen?- habló mi gemelo preocupado.

-Casi la violan en el cementerio del otro barrio, yo la salvé.-habló un muchacho castaño que salió del hotel y fue al lado de mi chica. Espera, ¿Mi chica?

Mi cara creo que era no un poema, era prácticamente una configuración de programación, voltee a ver a los demás y estaban en la misma situación que yo.

Rosalya corrió a abrazar a su amiga y las demás chicas la imitaron.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente a Jessica.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Ken, el amigo de Jessica.

Todos gritaron "¿¡QUÉ!?" al unísono.

Luego observé a Jessica y vi que solo tenía una camisa blanca. Ella usaba ropa grande, pero no camisas. Después miré a Ken y vi que tenía solo una musculosa negra. Estaba furioso, pero parece que supo lo que pensaba.

-Tranquilo, le presté mi ropa por que la de ella estaba sucia.

Después entramos al café del hotel para que nos explicaran todo.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	9. Capítulo 8: Esta sensación…

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black, Mary, Zoey y la familia de Jess.

Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora w

* * *

Narrador: Tercera persona.

Ya en el café, Jess les contó del viejo pervertido y decidieron que debía volver a la ciudad.

Inmediatamente ella señaló cualquier objeto diciendo que miren hacia allí. Todos lo hicieron, menos Castiel y mientras no la veían se fue corriendo (lo más rápido que pudo) y se escapó del hotel. Quería visitar a sus padres (aunque, solo era un lugar vacío. Su familia nunca había aparecido) pero tenía miedo de volver sola.

Castiel la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al café. Jessica solo se dejó arrastrar y trató de bajarse un poco la camisa avergonzada, solo tenía puesta la camisa y su ropa interior.

-Chicos…-comenzó Jess cuando todos parecían estar a punto de atarla a una silla-sé que se preocupan por mí, menos Casti…-

-¡Hey! Eres una buena amiga- Castiel susurró eso ultimo casi inaudiblemente. Jessica prosiguió.

-…lo que quiero decir-ella empezó a llorar-es que… ¿Por qué no entienden que quiero estar sola?- siguió llorando. Muy poca gente la veía llorar.

Luego de eso corrió y se fue al otro barrio. Siguió hasta una gran casa familiar, reconocía ese lugar perfectamente.

Buscó en una planta que había al lado de la puerta y encontró lo que buscaba: una llave.

Antes de abrir la puerta con la llave en mano, miró la planta un momento.

-La planta de mamá…-susurró.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo terrorífico: los objetos más preciados de su familia estaban por toda la sala. ¿Y si ellos estaban vivos y habían venido? ¿En realidad no estaría sola?

Dudó por un momento…iba a agarrar las cosas pero pensó que no debía hacerlo. Ya ese no era su hogar…si no que su hogar estaba en la ciudad, con Armin y Alexy…ahora ellos eran su familia.

Solo fue a lo que era su habitación y agarró unas cuantas hojas.

Cuando salió de la casa, cerró con llave y se llevó esta. Era como un recuerdo muy valioso…

Caminó unas cuadras y sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Decidió soltar todas esas hojas y que se las llevara el viento…esas palabras de rencor ya no tenían sentido para ella.

Después de seguir caminando se encontró con un Nathaniel triste, se le acercó silenciosamente.

-¿Nath?-susurró Jessica.

-Si solo pudiera decirle que la quiero-el chico no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Jess se sonrojó fuertemente. Pensó en qué sentía por Nath y no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión. Decidió ignorarlo y volvió al hotel.

Los chicos conversaban aún en el café, estaba por ir a la habitación a recoger sus cosas cuando le pareció escuchar algo.

-¿Creen que Nath se le confesaría a Jessy-jess?

-Espero que no, si alguien toca a nuestra hermanita…

-Armin, tranquilo. Ella debe decidir qué hacer.

Subió y recogió sus cosas, cuando se estaba por ir vio a un Kentin en pijama saliendo del baño, con el cabello mojado.

-Perdón, ¿Me puedo llevar tu camisa puesta? Es cómoda.-dijo la castaña.

El chico de orbes esmeraldas solo la abrazó levemente y le besó la frente.

-Claro, igual nos veremos pronto…

Después de eso todos se despidieron de Ken, buscaron a Nath y viajaron a la ciudad. Aunque Jessica estaba dormida, Armin, Alexy y Nathaniel se daban cuenta de la mirada que tenían algunos hombres en el bus sobre Jess, Alexy Rosa que estaba junto a ella se percató y la tapó con una manta que ofrecía el bus.

Al llegar Armin cargó a Jess y se despidieron de todos. La ojimarrón se despertó cuando Armin la estaba dejando en la habitación de ella.

-Armin…no tengo sueño.

-Tienes que dormir, baka-le revolvió un poco el cabello- mañana te daré una sorpresa y quiero que estés bien despierta.

Después de eso Jess fingió estar dormida, cuando él se fue se levantó y agarró su bajo. Recordó que se lo había regalado su hermano y empezó a tocar una canción de Hatsune Miku, una de sus cantantes japonesas favoritas-aunque sea virtual.

_Un dulce...sueño al dormir_

_Su perfil...no es común_

_Derramo lágrimas plenamente que_

_Corren por mis mejillas_

_Mi corazón Revolotea sólo momentáneamente_

_Este corazón estaba oculto de ti_

_Last night, good night…_

_Last night, good night…_

_Esta noche, tu mano tiene las mías_

_Dormiré en paz_

_Buenas Noches..._

Siguió tocando el bajo, sentía que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

_Otra hermosa mañana_

_Si tú y yo disfrutáramos juntos_

_es una pequeña esperanza_

_Solo ocurrirá en un milagro_

_Sin dejar nada que te diga_

_No puedo decir adiós_

_Last night, good night…_

_Last night, good night…_

Escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta de su cuarto y volteó a ver quién era.

-Cantas bien-dijo Alexy.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

-Nope-después de decir eso se tiró sobre la cama-tienes cara de tener un problema, hermanita.

Jessica suspiró.

-Tienes razón.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Si lo fueras, serías deforme.

-Bueno, esta persona deforme te escuchará.

-Creo que me gustan dos personas, pero los sentimientos son iguales y a la vez tan…diferentes.

Alexy se quedó callado un momento.

-Es difícil… pero ¿Cómo diferentes?

La castaña lo miró un rato, agarró una almohada y se la tiró, luego se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo explico eso?

El rió.

-El que sientas más cercano a quererlo es el que te gusta realmente, hermanita.-le revolvió el cabello—pero si alguien te hace daño, lo mataré.

-Muy gracioso.

Después de eso, él se fue y Jessica se durmió. Pero antes de dormirse tomó una decisión.

-Esta sensación…-pensó-mañana se lo diré. Mañana me confesaré a Nathaniel.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


	10. Capítulo 9: Estúpido y sensual cosplay

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo Jessica Black, Mary, Zoey y la familia de Jess. Y las Sakura Girls tienen diversos dueños.

Título completo:

Capítulo 9: Estúpido (Alexy) y sensual cosplay

* * *

Narra: Jessica.

Me desperté esa mañana y adormilada me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme cereales, mi especialidad culinaria cuando tengo sueño.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de la hora.

-Ah, son las 4:30 am… ¿¡LAS 4:30!?-Dije para mí misma. Tenía mucho sueño pero algo me decía que debía despertarme.

Y ahí lo vi: un azabache jugando en la sala con la Xbox 360 (Que por cierto, debería estar en mi guarida). Parecía cansado, pero sorprendentemente estaba concentrado.

Me acerqué por detrás del sofá donde el chico estaba sentado y me escondí, quería asustarlo.

-Estúpidas salas de pruebas… ¿Cómo se pasó todo el juego tan rápido si solo tiene un arma?

-Esa arma desafía las leyes del tiempo-espacio, debes usar tu ingenio. ¿Y por qué "Mario Juan" no está en mi guarida?-Mario Juan, así llamaba amistosamente a mi Xbox. Todas mis consolas tenían nombres pronunciados en español.

-Aun no entiendo por qué tus consolas tienen nombres en español.

-Algún día lo sabrás, pequeño padawan.

-¿Me explicas como paso esta prueba?

Le expliqué a donde debía apuntar y nos quedamos así hasta la 6 de la mañana y yo estaba sentada delante del ojiazul, aún en el sillón. (N/A: Imagen con Armin del EP 18 ewe) Después de eso quedé dormida.

Desperté y sentí algo pegado en mi frente. Era una nota:

_"Nos fuimos de compras, así que estarás sola._

_PD: Estas castigada _

_-Alexy"_

Y a mí, como siempre, no me importo el estar castig ada.

Apenas me senté en el sofá tocaron el timbre y salí a atender. Zoey, Mary y Rosalya estaban afuera con un montón de cosas en bolsas. No me dejaron hablar y pasaron por mi casa como si nada.

-Alexy nos dijo que podíamos hacer una pijamada para que no te aburras por estar castigada-sonrió Zo-zo, así solía llamar a Zoey.

-Zo-zo, pero es muy temprano- me quejé.

-¿De qué hablas? Son las seis de la tarde, cariño.

-Mary, te dije que no me digas cariño.

-Exacto Mary, ella es mía.-Rosalya me abrazó fuertemente y recordé que solo llevaba la camisa de Kentin cuando sentí un fuerte dolor.

-¡ROSA SUELTAME! Me lastimas…

-Perdón-se disculpó la chica de orbes amarillas.

Casa una se cambió y yo me puse el pijama, nos sentamos en el comedor y empezamos a ver la tele sentadas en el suelo y bebiendo Sprite hasta que una publicidad llamó mi atención:

**_¡El famoso grupo de idols adolecentes japonesas estará aquí en Francia!_**

**_Las Sakura Girls se presentarán en la SucréCon la próxima semana._**

**_¡No te pierdas la oportunidad de conocer a tus idols favoritas!_**

**_Yami Yuki, Dianne Teruki, Marcy Abadeer, Kamiko Mikami, Lau Aika, la líder de la banda Mikan Kuran y la sublíder _****_Ibuki_****_Yamaguchi _****_van a estar dando…_**

A partir de ese momento recordé algo que había olvidado hace tiempo…

¿Les dije qué soy adoptada?

Solo recuerdo que mi verdadero nombre es Megumi Sakura Yoshida Yamaguchi (el cual está en mi documento, solo que en todos lados mis padres me obligaron a presentar documentos falsos), sí, un nombre largo; que el apellido de mi madre era Yamaguchi y que mi hermana mayor se llamaba Ibuki. A parte de eso, como buena fan de las Sakura Girls sabía los gustos de su miembro favorito, Ibuki, y su apariencia era muy similar a la mía.

Apenas mi cerebro procesó eso en una milésima de segundo escupí toda la Sprite que tenía en la boca y no me di cuenta que Zo-zo estaba frente a mí y le escupí toda la cara. La castaña lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre mí y golpearme.

-¿¡Porque me escupiste!?

-¡No me golpees tabla de planchar!-le devolví el golpe.

Seguimos peleándonos y Mary junto con Rosalya trataban de separarnos, pero no podían.

Alexy y Armin entraron a casa, junto con Nathaniel, Castiel, Lyssandro y Violeta. Llevaban varias bolsas que se cayeron cuando nos vieron tirándonos de los pelos y con nuestras amigas tratando de pararnos.

-Hola chicos-sonreímos al unísono y luego seguimos peleando, estaban boquiabiertos.

-Esto es genial, chicas peleando con poca ropa…debo subirlo a internet-dijo Castiel cuando yo agarraba del cuello a Zo-zo mientras el grababa todo con su celular.

Al final nos separaron Lyssandro y Nathaniel, ambas queríamos seguir peleando…solo por diversión.

-A ver, ¿Qué pasó aquí?-dijo un confuso Nathaniel.

-Jessica le escupió Sprite en la cara a Zoey cuando se sorprendió de que Ibuki Yamaguchi iba a venir a la ciudad con las Sakura Girls-respondió Mary con indiferencia.

Armin y Alexy estaban bebiendo Sprite y ambos al escuchar esto hicieron lo mismo que Jessica solo que con Lyssandro y Nathaniel, respectivamente. Castiel estaba feliz por su nuevo video e ignoraba a todos.

-¿¡Es en serio!?-preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-¿Va a estar en la SucréCon, no?-preguntó Armin algo nervioso.

-Si-respondí, mientras no me miraban Zoey y yo seguimos peleando por que era divertido.

-Dejen de pelearse-dijo Rosalya, luego Zo-zo y yo simplemente nos reímos.

-Dime la verdad, del 1 al 100, ¿Qué tanto te molestaría verla?-era Alexy y estaba mirando como cómplice a su gemelo.

-72-respondí fría. Los demás no entendían nada.

-Bueno… la verdad pensábamos en que yo te llevara y hasta te compramos cosplays, pero como no quieres ir…-se lamentó Armin.

Me acerqué a unas bolsas y vi varios cosplays, pero mi favorito sin duda fue uno blanco…

-¡GENIAL! Solo falta la hoja oculta-Creo que me brillan los ojos de la emoción a ver el cosplay de Assassins Creed.

-Ya la tengo, uno para cada uno-sonrió el azabache.

Fui a la velocidad de la luz a probarme el cosplay y mi cara era un poema cuando me lo puse.

-Armin…-dije desde la puerta.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó ansioso.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-lo agarré de la bufanda y no me di cuenta que todos miraban mi cosplay "sensual".

Era como un traje de baño de una pieza sin breteles, tenía una capa que estaba unida a una capucha y unas botas marrones. Todo el traje era blanco, a excepción del lado de adentro y algunos detalles. Me había colocado la hoja oculta y algunas armas de juguetes (que se veían muy reales) en la espalda.

-Es el próximo viernes-sonrió Alexy.

Después de que todos burlaran a Nathaniel por sonrojarse y que Armin tratara de cambiar de tema recordé mi objetivo principal.

Debía confesarme a Nathaniel ESTA SEMANA.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Algo? ;w;

IBUKI SE DESPIDE :DD


End file.
